Genetic Identity
by Ultimate-Zero84
Summary: Adam was just minding his own business when walking through the woods. Until he met up with four girls who were experiments of Team Rocket. Now he's one too, at least until they all escape...


A/N: This is my second fic, and the first one bombed terribly. It wasn't well thought out, but I'd like to think that I put a lot of thought into this one. If you must flame me, so be it, but if you do, at least put some constructive criticism into it. Other than that, I guess, enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: Pokemon, its characters, and its storyline elements and geography are not owned by me. I'll just make that clear right now.

Genetic Identity

Chapter One – The Assimilation of the Five Part I

Location: Route 30

Time: 10:30 PM

Date: 6-13-2247

It was a clear night out, in the sky of the continent of Johto. One might think that the sky was so clear; you were viewing a window to the realm of the gods themselves. Of course, most people knew better. But even so, the young man that walked down the path liked to think that the stars had some kind of special meaning. One that might help him find a way to stay away from home forever. Adam was not like other children his age. Being a young man of fifteen, you might expect that he was on a pokemon journey, or something of a similar sort. He, however, was not. In fact, the young man had never owned a pokemon at all.

'_Why won't she just let me be who I want to be?'_ Adam thought. _'I don't think she even cares that I'm her son. In fact, I don't think she'd miss me at all.'_ However, Adam knew better than that. _'Yeah, right. She'd miss me alright. She'd miss me doing her chores for her, for doing all the housework while she lazes around, for cooking her meals, and doing just about everything else.'_

Perhaps the life of Adam should be explained. Adam is a young man of fifteen years. His experiences through life, however, have not all been pleasant. Adam looks ever so much like his father, the thought of which disgusts his mother, ever since his father had died when Adam had inadvertently and accidentally been the very cause. _'I wish I hadn't disobeyed mother. I wish I hadn't gone after the houndoom because it looked cool.'_ Yes, indeed, he found the appearance of the dark and fire type creature to be most fascinating. He found the creature so fascinating, in fact, that with the curiosity of a six year old he went into the forest to try to find it. His father desperately ran after him, only to get into a struggle with the houndoom that attacked his son. Adam ran during the struggle, and went to fetch his mother. The action was too late, however, as the body of both a houndoom and a human male were discovered in the forest, dead. It was then, that the life of the practical slavery began.

_'I've had enough! I love my mother, but she can be so insensitive! I miss father too. I only wish she understood that.'_ At this moment, he stopped walking, and leaned against a tree on the side of the road. After about ten minutes of thought and self composure, he decided that it was time to continue his journey. _'I hope I get to Violet City soon. I can find a place to stay there. With most pokemon trainers being around my age, I can just blend in. As long as I act like I know where I'm going, I'll avoid suspicion.'_ Yes, Adam was indeed a strange young man. One might think that his life experiences would have hardened him against feeling anything but hatred and anger towards women, when, in a paradoxical effect, he understood the female mind better than most young men his age. Of course, it is probably impossible for a man to ever completely understand the female mindset, but he accomplished the task more efficiently than most. However, because he was a fifteen year old, and experience was lacking, even his efficiency was not that much. You also might be wondering what Adam looks like. It's nothing spectacular, really. He has brown hair that's so dark; it's mistaken for black quite often. His green eyes often showed compassion for other living things. He wasn't overweight by any means, but he was on the upside of the spectrum for healthy fifteen year old young men. He was also sporting khaki pants, a black backpack, a gray t-shirt with a Hawaiian design over shirt, white socks, and white sneakers. His backpack, as he owned no pokemon, was filled with clothes, camping supplies, and personal mementos.

As Adam continued his walk down Route 30, he became increasingly aware of some kind of commotion going on in the forest just a little north of the Dark Cave. Further paid attention revealed that flashlights were waving in all directions. _'Somebody probably got lost. I feel for the person. I know I wouldn't want to be alone lost in the woods at this time of night. Maybe I can help.'_ As thoughts of who could possibly be lost flowed through Adam's mind. He started heading over toward the flashlights, trying to meet up with the search party. As Adam entered a clearing of sorts, he noticed some movement from his right, behind some bushes that disguised his view. As he turned, however, whatever was behind those bushes sprang forward like a bat out of hell. And right before the solid contact to his forehead, and the subsequent loss of consciousness, all he could remember was the most enchanting set of orange eyes he had ever seen in his life.

Location: Team Rocket Headquarters, Johto Division

Time: 10:00 PM

Date: 6-13-2247

Isabelle sat in her cell, studying the walls closely. For the past few days, she had been examining her cell for any structural weaknesses, to see if there was any chance of escape. All of her efforts had finally paid off, for she had found one. It was small, in the corner, and wouldn't have been noticed by anyone if she hadn't been looking for it. The wall was thinner there, and less stable. _'Idiots. If we're such prizes to them, it was really stupid to put us in a cell that's against a wall that leads to the outside.'_ Isabelle quickly motioned for her companions to come closer.

Some things should be explained about Isabelle. She recently was involved in a severe argument with her mother. Since she decided she could take care of herself, she elected to travel as pokemon trainers did. Although, she was severely regretting that decision now. Isabelle is a very kind girl, not too outspoken, but not shy, either. However, she has a fiery quick temper, and does not handle being teased or abused well by any means. If you were on her good side, however, she is a very nice person to have around. Isabelle had three companions in her cell with her. Her first cellmate was an eleven year old girl named Lavender. Beside her were the twins Lillian and Tabitha.

At this point the appearances of these young ladies should be explained. All four girls had been abducted off the streets some time earlier, at one point or another, and they were wearing plain white dresses that matched the lab they were in. Isabelle has hair colored royal blue, while Lavender's hair matched her name. Lillian and Tabitha wore the color green in their hair. Isabelle had green eyes, while Lavender had blue. Lillian and Tabitha once had brown eyes. That is, their eyes were that color, but not any longer. For some time now, the infamous Team Rocket had been injecting them with something, but they had not been told exactly what. All they knew was that it caused occasional pain, along with what had happened. Isabelle's eye color was now a light shade of orange, and Lavender's matched her name. Lillian's eye color was now a light pink, and Tabitha's iris was white with a black border that separated the iris from the rest of the eye.

When Isabelle's companions came near, her explanation began. "Okay girls, this section of wall right here is thinner than the others. If we all kick at the same time, and hard enough, we'll be able to create a hole big enough to crawl through."

"Are you sure we'll be able to do this?" Lavender asked, with hope shining in her eyes.

"Well, I say that we give it a shot." Lillian replied. "After all, what have we got to lose?"

Tabitha simply replied with "I agree with Lillian."

Isabelle summoned up her courage and faced the wall. "Okay, we all kick when I say 'three'. Got it?" Everybody nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay then. One, two, THREE!" All four girls kicked the weak part of the wall at the same time, and sure enough, the wall was broken loose, creating a hole that was big enough for them to crawl through. When all four were on the other side, they looked into the distance, nodded to each other, and decided to run for it. They ran off into the woods at a hurried pace, with Isabelle in the lead. Unfortunately, what they didn't notice was the grunt that walked into the lab just as the last of the four crawled out. Within a minute, the alarm was sounded and Team Rocket's best search team headed out into the woods not even a minute after the girls.

The girls ran through the woods for what seemed like hours. They knew the Rockets were on their trail, and they didn't dare to slow down. They approached a clearing with some brush in front, blocking the view. All Isabelle and the others could think about was if they made it to the road, they might have a chance. They sprung forward into the clearing, like bats out of hell with Isabelle in the lead. And the last thing Isabelle saw before the impact to her forehead and the subsequent loss of consciousness was a pair of what she thought was the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen.

A/N: Okay people, that's the end for chapter one. Don't worry though, because I have a lot more planned out in my head. More chapters will be up soon. Read and Review, okay? I'm accepting any comments, whether they are praise or flames. So, if you have thoughts, feel free to let me know. I'd like to have at least one review before chapter two goes up. Have a nice day!


End file.
